As is generally well known, end, intermediate and continuity diaphragms are cast-in-place between a pair of spaced apart longitudinal beams in bridges as well as other structures affording vehicle and/or pedestrian traffic. Wood material is utilized in the field to build a form structure or through into which the concrete is poured and is allowed to set. After the concrete has been set, the wood form is removed. However, the construction and tear-down of the wood form requires considerable filed time slowing bridge construction process and increasing labor costs.
Accordingly, prior to the conception and development of the instant invention, efforts have been made to reduce time required to provide diaphragms. U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,403 issued to Nagle discloses precast concrete diaphragm for placement between longitudinal beams of the bridge structure. Ends of the diaphragm are adapted with pockets to receive concrete for tight joints.
However, it has been determined that there is a further need for reducing bridge construction costs and duration.